Old-fashioned fight
by SoaringSilverWing
Summary: In which Peter and Sam are fighting with actual medieval-style metal swords. There's fluff, don't worry


Spiderman x Nova

Peter Parker x Sam Alexander

Sam was not a very good fighter. Okay, scratch that, Sam was an amazing fighter and practically nobody could beat Nova when Sam got serious. Sam Alexander without the helmet, holding a damn sword of all things, was a different matter. The blade felt too heavy in his arm, he wasn't accustomed to fighting with anything in his hands, or actually he didn't fight very much as a human at all except verbally. The excess weight on his arm made his shoulder bend almost painfully and it took nearly all his strength just to dodge while holding that scrap metal. Clunky, old, stupid, otherworldly, ancient, he had many labels for this creature he was now holding in his right hand, since the grip was too small for both his hands to fit comfortably and all he was doing was dodging and jumping away anyway. His arms ached and he realised, without the Nova force constantly healing him he didn't have as much stamina either. Very much more than an average person, since he was after all half alien, but not as much as Peter Parker with his mutant spider strength and freaky DNA.

Unlike Sam, Peter was able to use the sword easily, from the few times he had gone to a medieval fair and tried to spear something with a lance, usually a haystack because he wasn't a very violent person. The sword was still heavy, and a bit uncomfortable in regards to size, but he could comfortably say he was doing much better than Nova. Maybe because all of Sam's power came from the helmet, well, most of it but Peter wouldn't dare point that out and risk getting Sam mad at him. They had just started to get along better, fighting less if you didn't count mid-battle teases, and he didn't want Sam really mad at him for calling him powerless. Well, Sam was far from powerless either way but in comparison Peter had the advantage. He advanced easily, spinning and catching Sam's sword against his blade, using the flat of it so the edges didn't wear out, and before he even realised what was happening he had knocked Sam's sword out of his arms.

It was very quick but Peter had grabbed his own sword with both hands, and swung upwards against Sam's, knocking it out of his hands and spinning through the air, hitting the roof and sticking there. Strangely, Peter looked just as surprised as Sam felt, but managed to snap his senses back and pinned Sam to the wall, holding the blade to his throat. "Whoa, okay, let go", Sam's voice was slightly hoarse, weak from how drained he was. He was warm from the effort, although not really sweating, and Peter found himself wanting to press closer. Sam's green eyes darted to the blade at his throat and then at Peter, then back again and he looked genuinely confused as to how he was ever beaten by Peter Parker. Oh right, no helmet. Peter found himself unable to move a single inch, instead relishing in the moment and how he had Sam this close to him. He could smell detergent from Sam's shirt and cologne somehow. Neither of them smelled like sweat thank to the fact that the air conditioner in the room made it too cold for sweat. Sam's cheeks were red and his hair was slightly more spiked from being trapped against a wall. Almost reminding him of the prey of a spi- no wonders there.

One more look at Sam and Peter's self control broke away, letting the emotions melt into his expression and giving the courage to his body to actually do something, and his free arm wrapped around Sam's /"P-parker what-"br /Adrenaline pumped through his veins and his heart was racing out of his chest, and honestly he was surprised he could control himself this long. Tossing away his sword, Peter yanked Sam closer by the collar and kissed him deeply. His hand rubbed circles on Sam's waist and his other hand wound it's way into Sam's hair. Then a thought occurred to him: Why hadn't Sam pushed him away yet? He felt Sam's hands shift and thought instantly: This is it he's going to push me away then I'm going to spend the rest of the day apologising and the rest of my life alone. Instead however, Sam's arms wrapped around his neck and pulled him closer, further deepening the kiss until their tongues were nearly tied together and neither boy could breathe very much. So they both pulled away, breathing heavily and faces barely apart.

Something in Sam's half-smile asked Peter why he didn't just tell him, and Peter smiled widely and pecked his lips lightly. There would be hell to give for splitting a hole in the ceiling with a sword and nearly injuring someone by tossing a blade carelessly but right now nobody was watching him and who even cares about consequences when his reward was getting to kiss Sam. "So uh...will you go out with me, bucket head?"

"Don't we always go out?"

"I mean like a...date."

"O-oh...", Sam paused, cheeks flushing and eyes widening, "S-sure yeah, you're a lucky guy Webs, who wouldn't want to go out with me?" Followed by a nervous laugh that Peter believed was the cutest thing in the world. He didnt care when the door opened. Heck, as of now he didn't even care that this had started with a sword fight against a guy without even comparable strength to his spider-proportional strength. That guy was the most ridiculously attractive guy Peter had ever seen, and damn he'd finally asked him out.


End file.
